


The Middle

by felineladyy



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: could be obikin if you squint real hard, force god anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/pseuds/felineladyy
Summary: Anakin can breathe again. He lets out a sigh of relief and the force sighs with him.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	The Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> For Jesse!! Thank you for listening to my non-stop stream of fucking Nonsense and more specifically talking about our boy taking control of the Force <33333 The Mortis arc has not stopped haunting me since I watched it the first time and got Worse the second time around.

Anakin feels it before he sees it. It feels like barbed wire squeezing around his heart. His chest is tight and there’s a ringing in his ears. He whirls around, looking to where this agony is coming from. Ahsoka is on her knees, hand clutching at her side as the other hand reaches out. She’s reaching for Obi-wan, who drops to the ground like his strings have been cut, dead weight. 

Anakin screams. 

There is a ripple through the force. A reverb from the noise tearing from his throat. 

_Help me._

Anakin is overflowing. He feels tears on his cheeks. He has to fix this. 

_You’re mine to wield. Help. Me._

He feels the force wrap around him in a way it never has before, weaving itself through him, lifting him up. It’s sudden but slow, the shift. Anakin sucks in a breath and he can feel _everything_. He feels every animal on this planet, he feels the breeze hitting the trees, he feels every heartbeat. 

He feels Obi-wan and Ahsoka. 

Anakin reaches out for them the way he has so many times before, willing them to be okay. And because he wills it, it is. Ahsoka has both hands on her side now, gasping at the feeling of her skin knitting itself back together. Obi-wan’s arm moves, then one of his legs. 

Anakin can breathe again. He lets out a sigh of relief and the force sighs with him. 

* * *

Obi-wan opens his eyes to the gorgeous purple sky above him. He blinks, trying to get his bearings. He feels… fine? That can’t be right. Obi-wan clearly remembers getting hit very hard. That may be where the memory stops but still, he remembers it.

Obi-wan very carefully sits up, sure he’s injured in some way. The force feels strange to him. Like it’s _thicker_ somehow. Obi-wan realizes suddenly that everything has stopped. The loud sounds of battle are gone, no shouting, no blaster noises, leaving behind the peaceful hum of the force. His eyes find Ahsoka, her shirt has a distinct burn hole in it but there’s no wound there. Just skin. She’s staring at something past him. Eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. He turns to follow her gaze. Obi-wan’s jaw drops to match Ahsoka. 

Anakin. 

The force is swirling around him gently but _intense_ , moving his tunic and running through his hair. He’s just barely above the ground, held in gentle suspension. Obi wan feels as though he is looking at a deity, a being who until now only existed in stories and old drawings. He… he’s _glowing_. 

He’s beautiful. 

Obi-wan hears a noise to his right and remembers _why_ he is on the ground. He scrambles to stand up but it isn’t necessary. Dooku isn’t moving, but there is a fear in his eyes that surprises him. 

Obi-wan feels a shudder in the force. Stronger, closer. Anakin must have moved. He is about to turn towards him but stops. Dooku’s lightsaber is in the air, dismantling. The pieces fall to the ground as they disconnect until the only thing left is the kyber crystal. Obi-wan watches as it shakes until it shatters, dust drifting to the ground. 

He turns to look at Anakin and his breath catches in his throat. Anakin’s eyes are black save for the blue irises, almost glowing now, against the dark around them. He is smiling down at Obi-wan, content and at peace. Obi-wan is speechless. 

“Battles over, don’t you think?” 

Obi-wan huffs out a laugh. Anakin is radiant and so overwhelming in the force, that Obi-wan is having trouble standing this close. And yet, he is the same. Smiling warmly at him, cracking jokes. Obi-wan is in awe. 

“We need to get Dooku restrained, properly, for transport. It’s important he doesn’t escape.”

Anakin shakes his head, “I can hold him.” 

Obi-wan just blinks at him. “The whole time? It’s a long way back, Anakin, we should be careful.” 

Anakin smiles, puts a hand on Obi-wan’s shoulder, “He isn’t stronger than me, Obi-wan, not now. I’ve got it. Promise.” 

Obi-wan doesn’t know what to say to that but he can _feel_ the force agreeing with Anakin so he just nods. Anakin turns to Ahsoka, who is still standing with her mouth open, staring. 

“Awfully quiet over there snips, I think this might be a record.” 

Obi-wan looks to her and for another moment she just stares. Anakin steps closer. 

“Ahsoka? You’re alright.” He isn’t asking, he is telling her. Obi-wan supposes he would know, since it seems it was him who made it happen. 

Ahsoka reaches out a shaky hand and places it on his chest, gently, like she isn’t sure he’s really there. She lets out a breath. 

“It’s… it’s you, right? Master?” 

Anakin places his hand on top of hers. “It’s me, Ahsoka. Nothing to be scared of.” 

“I’m not _scared_.” 

He smiles down at her. She looks up at his face, searching for something, wary of what is standing in front of her. Mortis, still a very present ghost for the three of them. Suddenly, the concern is gone and Obi-wan can see only relief. She throws her arms around Anakin. Obi-wan can see her hands fisted in the back of his tunic. Anakin wraps his arms around her shoulders, smiling softly down at her.

Obi-wan has spent the entirety of Anakin’s training in near constant turmoil. Was he doing this right, is he enough, should they have trusted him with the Chosen One? He realizes right now, watching Anakin and feeling the stress of failing him bleed away, that it was never really up to him. The Force has always had its plans for Anakin and there wasn’t anything any of them could have done. Obi-wan just hopes that he was a good enough companion for him on this journey. 

Anakin looks back to him, smiling big, his mind finally at peace, and holds out his hand.


End file.
